


The Magic Touch

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [19]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Brother/Brother Incest, Chronic Pain, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Sibling Incest, Slash, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Sometimes Isaac could swear Taylor actually managed to knead a melody out on his shoulders, and he strained to figure out what it was.





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "massage."

Isaac hated to admit it when his shoulder was acting up again, but Taylor could always tell. It surprised Ike, because so often Taylor seemed to be off in his own world where other people's problems weren't his concern. If you brought your problems directly to Taylor and spelled them out to him, he might find it in himself to acknowledge them, but even that was rare. When it came to Isaac's shoulder, though, Taylor was freakishly tuned in and practically able to predict the pain before Ike was even willing to admit to it.

It wasn't the best method of pain management, but Isaac often found himself indulging in a few drinks after a show to dull the ache in his shoulder. He'd settle into the bus couch with a little whiskey and wait for it to take effect. Sometimes it helped; sometimes it didn't.

When it didn't, Taylor was there. He would materialize out of nowhere, it seemed, ready to help. The first few times, he asked first and Isaac was reluctant to let him. That back and forth continued for a while before Ike finally admitted that his brother had the magic touch. 

Sometimes Isaac could swear Taylor actually managed to knead a melody out on his shoulders, and he strained to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, he decided it was his new favorite song. Taylor would massage, knead and tug at every knotted muscle until Isaac practically fell back against him, his body as relaxed as humanly possible. 

Once he'd turned his brother to jello, that was when Taylor started to... explore. He let his hands wander down the front of Ike's chest, rubbing gently. Isaac was a little freaked out the first time—okay, a lot freaked out—but he was a little tipsy and really not in any condition to move or object to being touched. It did feel nice, if he ignored _who_ was doing it, so he decided to just go with it. 

Palm open, Taylor slid his hand all the way down Isaac's chest, bringing it to rest on the erection Isaac didn't even realize he had. He shouldn't have been surprised by that, at least; it always turned him on when Nikki gave him a massage. He just hadn't expected his own brother to have the same effect on him.

Isaac didn't stop him, though. Taylor's hand was every bit as skilled there as it had been on his shoulders. One hand returned to Ike's back, kneading roughly at the knots that still remained, while the other grasped his dick through his pants. It was a strange mixture of sensations, but Ike liked it. A lot. Way more than he should have and way more than he was going to admit. 

Afterward, Isaac shuffled off to the bathroom to clean himself up. Neither of them spoke about what had happened. If Taylor realized that Isaac faked and exaggerated his shoulder pain more times than not after that night, he never spoke of that, either.


End file.
